Il primo vero appuntamento
by Dietlinde
Summary: Finalmente aveva trovato il coraggio e lei gli aveva detto va bene ... questo era un buon inizio
1. Chapter 1

Andy la vide allontanarsi in cerca di Hobbs …. _Va bene…._

 _Ha detto che andava bene_ ecco perchè era fermo immobile con uno sguardo sorpreso e sognante allo stesso tempo. Oh mio Dio lei aveva detto di si. La vide allontanarsi, non poteva notare sul viso della donna che da tempo ormai gli faceva perdere il sonno, un sorriso.

Le aveva appena chiesto d'uscire, solo loro, un vero appuntamento e lei gli aveva detto _va bene_ … aveva risposto senza riflettere per la prima volta aveva agito d'impulso ma quando c'era di mezzo Andy era difficile riflettere.

Aveva uno sguardo così tenero quando glielo aveva chiesto ed aveva colto la sua sorpresa quando gli aveva risposto _va bene_ …. Oh mio Dio sarebbe uscita con Andy Flynn per il loro primo appuntamento … un ristorante romantico aveva detto, non sarebbe stato come le altre cene allora o come la partita dei Dodgers o la cena all'ambasciata no! Quello che lui le aveva chiesto era un appuntamento vero.

Da quanti secoli era che non usciva con uomo?, da Jack naturalmente, in molti avevano provato ad invitarla quando era al FID ma lei aveva sempre declinato rispondendo che era una donna sposata, quell'armatura era stata necessaria per risparmiare il suo cuore per non farlo più sanguinare. Ma perché ora era diverso ?

 _Romantico_ nella testa continuava a ronzarle quella parola … è vero Andy aveva precisato subito che il ristorante era romantico così aveva sentito, il più romantico di tutta LA. Ma il succo alla fine era che il loro sarebbe stato un _appuntamento romantico_ …

 _Romantico_ … doveva cercare Hobbs e poi andare a casa con Rusty doveva … oh mio Dio Andy le aveva chiesto un appuntamento e lei aveva detto va bene. Quanti secoli era che non usciva con uomo …. Perché questa non sarebbe stata come tutte le loro cene, no questa era diversa ….

Rusty si accorse subito che qualcosa la turbava ma non poteva essere quello che si erano detti su Alice no non era quello … un attimo … l'aveva vista parlare con il , sicuramente era per quello, aveva una strana espressione quando si era allontanata da lui … Felice? Sorpresa? Preoccupata?.

Sharon prese la tazza di the e si sedette sul divano le gambe distese sul tavolino ed una aria sognante sul viso. Le aveva chiesto di uscire, un appuntamento romantico, non si accorse che Rusty la stava osservando.

Il ragazzo si avvicinò "Sharon tutto ok?". Lei sussultò colta alla sprovvista "Rusty - disse cercando di non far cadere la tazza – cosa … oh si tutto bene".

"Sharon cosa c'è che non va ti conosco, non credo che sia per quello che ti ho detto su Alice vuoi parlarne, io sono qui".

Ogni giorno la stupiva, era così sensibile così attento così maturo per la sua età. Ma come poteva confessare a suo figlio che era turbata, preoccupata ma allo stesso tempo al settimo cielo per l'appuntamento con Andy.

"Sono solo stanca Rusty, abbiamo chiuso il caso senza coinvolgere un testimone ed è stato difficile, sono solo stanca, nulla che una bella dormita non possa risolvere grazie tesoro" gli disse portandosi la tazza alle labbra.

"Sarà – rispose lui – ma ho il vago sospetto che non sia questo ….. Sharon ti ho vista parlare con Flynn prima d'uscire" buttò nell'aria quella frase come se fosse insignificante.

Le mani di sua madre tremarono per un attimo e pure il labbro ma la vide riprendere subito il controllo di se.

"Andy … ah si doveva consegnarmi il suo rapporto solo lavoro " si portò una mano ai capelli cercando di sembrare sincera.

Il ragazzo però non mollò "Non trovi anche tu che ultimamente il sia un po' strano, immagino che ci sia rimasto male per la partita ma non credo che sia solo per quello".

Oddio ed ora cosa doveva dire, _romantico_ si perse per un attimo.

"Sharon" la chiamò. "Oh Rusty scusa io … va bene hai vinto, Andy mi ha chiesto d'uscire domani" appoggiò la tazza sul tavolino, oramai non aveva più voglia del the ed era pure diventato freddo.

"Non ci vedo nulla di strano, uscite diverse volte insieme …. Oh aspetta questa non sarà come le altre volte è questo che ….".

Lei non lo lasciò finire "Rusty a volte sei impossibile, immagino che appena finiremo questa conversazione ti fionderai a chiamare Ricky ed Emily" disse lanciandogli il cuscino.

"No mamma credo che chiamerò Nicole per sapere se suo padre ha intenzioni serie …. Nah non chiamerò proprio nessuno, vuoi dirmi cosa ti preoccupa e non dirmi che è perché lavorate insieme".

Era adorabile. "Rusty, da dopo Jack io …. Insomma sono un po' fuori allenamento con gli appuntamenti, c'è questo nuovo ristorante dicono che sia molto romantico ed Andy ha pensato be lui mi ha chiesto di andarci insieme ed io mi sento così …".

"Emozionata – finì lui per lei – finalmente si è deciso, credo di aver perso la scommessa … obs".

Sharon si girò basita verso di lui "Un attimo quale scommessa?". Rusty sorrise "Quella che Buzz ha proposto e che Tao, Julio e tutti gli altri hanno accettato …. Ebbene si lo confesso pure io e prima che tu esploda Flynn non ne sa nulla".

"Ah ora mi sento meglio, adesso chiamo Andy e gli dico che ho cambiato idea" disse cercando il cellulare.

"No tu non farai nulla di così sciocco, adesso te ne vai a dormire, domani andiamo a fare shopping ti serve un vestito, ora a nanna".

Sapeva che non avrebbe dormito.

/

Per tutto il giorno avevano cercato di evitarsi, in sala interrogatori era andata con Tao cosa aveva lasciato perplessi un po' tutti ma quello che aveva suscitato più stranezza era che Andy non avesse detto nulla anzi si era allontanato prima che lei potesse chiamarlo.

Ed ora che era arrivato il momento di andare a casa lui non si era attardato come al solito cercando una scusa, no aveva salutato ed era uscito. Un saluto generico rivolto a tutti senza nemmeno guardarla.

Nemmeno lei lo aveva guardato. No c'era decisamente qualcosa di strano, si disse Provenza prima di raggiungere Patrice per la cena.

Il vestito era bellissimo quella tonalità di verde le donava, lo stesso colore dei suoi occhi ed era perfetto con i suoi capelli rossi, ma allora perché era così nervosa. Tra poco sarebbe arrivato e lei rrr si sentiva le mani fredde.

Il campanello suonò. Rusty si era chiuso in camera sua era troppo imbarazzante.

Quando aprì la porta vide solo le rose "Oh - disse, poi si riprese – sono bellissime vieni dentro".

Andy entrò, era piuttosto impacciato, era uscito con diverse donne ma con Sharon era diverso, lei era diversa "Tu sei bellissima" le disse porgendole i fiori. Lei arrossì.

"Metto le rose in un vaso e poi possiamo andare" fare qualcosa in questo momento le impediva di comportarsi come un adolescente al suo primo appuntamento e lei l'adolescenza l'aveva superata da un pezzo ormai.

Il viaggio in auto fu silenzioso, erano assorti nei loro pensieri. Andy fermò la macchina nel parcheggio del locale si girò verso di lei "Pentita di aver detto _va bene"._

"No – sorrise lei appoggiando la mano su quella di lui – solo che io ….". Andy le accarezzò le labbra con un dito "Sss lo so, è il nostro primo appuntamento, tu sei bellissima ed io voglio solo che questa serata sia romantica. Adesso ceniamo, poi se ti va possiamo fare due passi lungo la spiaggia e poi ti riporto a casa che ne dici?".

"Suona tutto magnifico" gli rispose accarezzandogli la guancia.

Era il loro primo appuntamento e sarebbe stato tutto perfetto, domani avrebbe parlato con Taylor ma questa sera ci sarebbero stati solo Sharon ed Andy e quello che stava nascendo tra di loro … o forse era già nato …

 **Grazie spero che questo piccolo racconto vi sia piaciuto. Ho visto la puntata e non ho saputo resistere. So che non vedremo mai questa cena ma è anche bello immaginarsela .-)**

 **Sono ben accette le recensioni.**


	2. capitolo 2

Capitolo 2

Quell'uomo sapeva come rendere ogni cosa unica e meravigliosa. L'atmosfera che gli aveva accompagnati durante tutta la cena era stata … oddio non trovava parole per descriverla e la passeggiata … mmm ….

Avevano lasciato la macchina, Andy aveva cercato la sua mano e lei aveva lasciato che le loro dita si intrecciassero. Avevano camminato in silenzio tenendosi per mano come due ragazzini. Era una sensazione che non provava da tanto ed era così bella, quel formicolio nello stomaco, le farfalle come diceva sua madre.

"Hai freddo?" le chiese Andy distogliendola dai suoi pensieri. "Mmm" rispose mentre un piccolo brivido attraversava il suo corpo… ma forse non era il freddo.

Andy si tolse la giacca e gliela appoggiò sulle spalle stringendola un pochino a se, Sharon si lasciò avvolgere nel profumo, nell'aroma della sua giacca un misto di muschio sandalo e lui.

"Grazie" sussurrò appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Camminarono lungo il litorale in silenzio ebbri solo della loro reciproca compagnia.

Ne avevano fatta di strada insieme dal detestarsi a questo … ma si erano mai detestati poi … no tra loro c'era sempre stata elettricità, a volte negativa ma sempre elettricità.

Andy avrebbe voluto stringerla a se baciarla fino a stordirla ma no quello era il loro primo vero appuntamento e non avrebbe fatto niente per farla chiudere a riccio no non era ancora il momento.

Quando l'auto si fermò davanti al condominio Sharon aveva gli occhi chiusi, una parte di lei avrebbe desiderato che questa serata non finisse mai ma non poteva farlo salire non questa sera, questa sera sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso, avrebbe potuto lasciare che il desiderio la travolgesse.

Andy uscì dall'auto e le aprì la portiera, le tese la mano alla quale lei si aggrappò come se fosse un'ancora.

"Grazie Andy – gli disse, a separarli solo pochi centimetri – è stata una serata perfetta ed io ….".

Andy non la lasciò finire la strinse a se e la baciò dolcemente sulla fronte. Oddio quelle labbra erano così morbide e lui aveva un profumo così buono, doveva staccarsi da lui o non avrebbe saputo resistergli.

Andy decise per lei "A domani Sharon anche per me è stato meraviglioso, sogni d'oro" la baciò nuovamente sulla fronte e poi si staccò da lei.

Quando la vide entrare nel condominio salì in auto, questa notte non avrebbe dormito.

Rusty la stava aspettando sul divano, al computer, ma sapeva che era solo per tenersi occupato in attesa del suo ritorno. Non aveva voluto farsi vedere quando Andy era arrivato ma sapeva che l'avrebbe aspettata.

"Ey" le disse quando la vide. "Ancora sveglio?"chiese Sharon. "Sai com'è cercare Alice io non …".

Sharon sorrise amava suo figlio "Si so com'è, buonanotte Rusty – si incamminò verso la sua stanza – ah e per stasera …. è stato meraviglioso e Rusty non una parola con nessuno capito".

Sharon fece una doccia e poi si sdraio sul letto, chiuse gli occhi. Non si sentiva così felice da tanto tempo. Solo ora si rese conto di quanto le era mancato tutto ciò. Era bello sentirsi desiderata, Andy la faceva sentire bellissima, si sentiva nuovamente una donna, quando aveva smesso di esserlo ?

Quello che stava iniziando tra loro non sarebbe stato facile, lavoravano insieme e ciò sicuramente avrebbe complicato le cose. Ma se in passato questo sarebbe stato un deterrente ora no, non avrebbe rinunciato a sentirsi nuovamente viva.

Si toccò la fronte, poteva sentire ancora il tocco delle sue labbra, erano così morbide, così delicate. L'aveva solo sfiorata ma era come se avesse voluto marchiarla … sei. mia. ecco cosa aveva sentito quando lui l'aveva sfiorata e lei era sua, adesso lo sapeva.

Avrebbe parlato con Taylor per dirgli che la sua situazione era cambiata, le regole erano sempre le regole in fondo.

Il cellulare vibrò, sapeva che era lui. – _Sogni d'oro_ – solo questo aveva scritto ma per lei era molto. Andy aveva capito le sue paure, aveva capito quanto fosse importante per lei andare piano ed era stato così dolce, così tenero, prese il cellulare, doveva sentire ancora la sua voce.

/

Quando Provenza entrò nella sala omicidi alzò gli occhi al cielo, Flynn fissava il vuoto ed aveva uno strano sguardo ebete dipinto sul viso, poi lo vide sbadigliare. In quel mentre entrò il capitano, stesso sguardo …. Sbadiglio … bene allora si era lanciato finalmente l'idiota e da quello che poteva vedere aveva fatto meta.

Sharon era appena stata da Taylor, gli aveva notificato il cambio di situazione pregandolo di tenere la cosa ancora riservata e lui stupendola aveva accettato poi mentre stava uscendo lo aveva sentito bofonchiare "Dannazione ho perso".

Poteva sentire gli sguardi di Andy che percorrevano il suo corpo mentre attraversava la sala omicidi ma come poteva impedirglielo … quella mattina aveva messo il tubino nero e la camicetta color perla e sotto quel completino tutto pizzo, sapeva che la camicetta lo avrebbe fatto intravedere ma quella mattina davanti allo specchio aveva voluto sentirsi solo desiderata, solo sentirsi bella e irresistibile.

Andy sorrise sornione sapeva che quello spettacolo era tutto e solo per lui e Dio era meravigliosa.

Sharon entrò nel suo ufficio, lasciò cadere la borsa sulla scrivania senza staccare gli occhi dalla schiena di Andy. Prese il cellulare.

Andy sorrise – _Ho parlato con Taylor tutto bene. Questa sera cucino io tu porta il dolce_ –

Si questa sera avrebbe cucinato lei, Rusty restava da un amico e loro avevano bisogno di parlare, di capire come affrontare tutto ciò, non aveva certezze solo su di una cosa era sicura … non avrebbe rinunciato a lui.

Si sedette e chiuse gli occhi … _Erano insieme alla spiaggia lui la prendeva tra le braccia, cercava la sua bocca, le loro labbra unite, era perfetto, era così che doveva essere oh …._

"Capitano – Provenza aprì la porta – abbiamo un caso".

 **Grazie**


End file.
